Mardröm
by Analeigh Rosselvet
Summary: One-shot. Universo alterno. Yaoi. Rape. Solo para quienes amen ver sufrir a Ed.


**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la vaca sagrada Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Advertencias: Universo alterno. Yaoi. Rape. **

**Apto solo para quienes amen ver sufrir a Ed.**

* * *

Ese dia recuerdo haberme dormido llorando.

Ese dia mi vida se fue por el caño, dejo de ser mi vida y paso a ser mi tortura.

Ese dia deje de creer en Dios, puesto que si existiera un ser tan bondadoso como lo pintan a Él, seguro que no hubiera dejado que un pobre niño sufriera tanto sin merecerlo.

Ese dia me desperte en medio de la noche, asustado, al sentir un peso ajeno en la cama. Al ver al amante de Dante, mi madrastra, me tranquilize; era una cara conocida, no un asesino serial o un mounstro como el de las peliculas. O eso crei.

Antes de que atinara a articular palabra alguna sus labios tomaron los mios con fiereza y una sensacion extraña se acobijo en mi vientre, pero casi de inmediato acudio a mi un vago recuerdo de una situacion similar no vivida, sino vista; cuando mama aun estaba despierta solia despedir asi a papa cada vez que este se iba al trabajo. Me tome un segundo para alegrarme ya que él nunca tuvo ese tipo de trato con Dante, pero duro menos de un segundo, tan poco que hasta el dia de hoy aun no estoy seguro de si en verdad llegue a alegrarme.

Cuando su lengua rozo la mia cai en cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando no era algo correcto, y comenzo la resistencia; la lucha. Pero el era mucho mas fuerte que yo, cada vez que lograba safarme de sus brazos él me volvia a domar rapidamente; luego me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba jugando, al parecer le daba morbo el darme esperanzas para luego arrebatarmelas cruelmente.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo una nueva sensacion crecia dentro de mi, un sentimiento que nunca antes habia experimentado, una pequeña corriente que me inquietaba y me ponia los nervios de punta: la desesperacion.

Y me deje llevar por esa corriente. Cuando tomo mi boca otra vez le mordi lo mas fuerte que fui capaz, y esta vez si estoy seguro de que entre el miedo y la desesperacion hubo una chispa de alegria luego de que divise como la sangre caia de su labio inferior. Pero lo bueno no dura mucho, eso es algo que ya sabia.

La ira deformo su rostro y empañaba sus ojos; la forma en que me observo, la oscuridad y los restos de aquel liquido carmesi callendo por su barbilla me jugaron una mala pasada. A mis ojos ya no habia una cara conocida, sino el mismo rey del infierno amenazandome con quitarme la vida con tan solo una mirada. Y ya no fui capaz de moverme. Y el olvido que era un humano y que yo era un niño y me golpeo como si estuvieramos teniendo una lucha a muerte, hasta casi hacerme perder la conciencia; y solo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se detenia, pero solo el tiempo justo para que mi vista se aclarara, para luego comenzar otra vez. Se aseguro de dejar su nombre marcado hasta en mis huesos, porque aunque nunca habia tenido alguno roto antes ni nada de conocimiento medico, a la tercera vez que me despabile pude notarlo.

Cuando la ira se esfumo de su mirada me permiti dejar correr las lagrimas, y estas no se desvanecieron hasta el dia siguiente.

Las manos de aquel ser me despojaron de ropa; y esta vez decidi dejarlo ser, ya que sabia que por mas que lo intentara no seria capaz de mover un dedo y que aunque lo lograra solo conseguiria mas dolor, eso era lo que me susurraba mi aterrado subconciente.

Se alejo un poco para admirar su 'trabajo'; definitivamente jamas me habia sentido tan fragil como en esos segundos.

Fragil. Impotente. Pequeño. Aterrado. Adolorido. Desesperado...

Cerre los ojos y me obligue a ignorar todo, pero no fui capaz de aislarme por completo.

Los besos; las caricias; su boca y sus manos recorriendo hasta el lugar mas recondido de mi ser... recuerdo exacamente como y que me hizo sentir cada gesto. Senti asco hacia mi persona al encontrar placenteros algunos de ellos y mas de una vez fueron las veces en las que la bilis inundo mi garganta.

Me tomo por completo sin pena alguna. Me fue inevitable abrir los ojos mientras terminaba de corromperme y pude ver en los suyos como le regocijaba mi dolor.

Volvi a cerrar los ojos y a pesar de sus protestas los mantuve asi. Y en mi mente aparcio una luz y su calidez semejante al de un abrazo me cobijo. Entre la luz distingui un par de ojos avellana y fueron ellos los que me ayudaron a soportar el nuevo daño fisico. Luego llegaron un par de manos suaves, fragiles y cuidadosas, y pude sentir como soportaban mi alma resquebrajada, impidiendo que terminara de desmoronarse. Poco a poco pude ver entre la luz a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, a aquella que me dio la vida... a aquella que estaba dormida, ignorando todo a su alrededor otro dia mas, un año mas. Y van tres.

Su sonrisa encendio una pequeña llama dentro de mi, una pequeña esperanza de que la tortura pronto estaria olvidada y enterrada en algun lugar recondido de mi mente donde jamas volveria a molestarme. Todo estara bien. Eso decian sus ojos, y en verdad lo crei.

Una punzada en la parte baja de la espalda me devolvio a la oscuridad de mi habitacion, la imagen de mi madre se borro. Sin embargo la tranquilidad que me habia transmitido siguio alli, la llama se sacudio pero siguio encendida.

Pero la bestia no se quedo conforme con el daño que habia hecho.

- Tu madre no esta; tu padre casi nunca, y de todas formas no te toma la palabra; a Envy le importa un comino que seas su hermano, le importas un comino; y por lo que parece a Alphonse tampoco le interesa que es lo que sea de ti. A nadie en esta casa le importa tu existencia ni lo que suceda contigo, pero a ti si te importan ¿Verdad? - Y eso dolio, tanto como las multiples heridas que cubrian mi cuerpo, y el vio ese dolor en mis ojos, y cuando vi que lo habia visto quise desviar la mirada... pero no me permitio ni siquiera eso. Sujeto mi barbilla y acerco su rostro hasta que el aliento de ambos se mezclo - Eres un niño malo Ed, arruinaste a Dante, por tu culpa ella debio criar a un hijo sola, por tu culpa Envy se crio sin un padre, por tu culpa Hoenheim se perdio la infancia de Envy, si no existieses Tishra no estaria en coma y Al no lloraria por no tener a su madre. Te mereces esto y mucho, mucho mas, y definitivamente lo tendras - Las lagrimas volvieron, y desee con todas mis fuerzas que borraran el daño de esas palabras, mas no lo lograron - Pero en el fondo me agradas un poco, por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de pagar por el daño que haz hecho... Pagaras tu sentencia en silencio; si te encuentran llorando diras que es por alguna pesadilla, si ven alguna de tus marcas diras que te has caido, me esperaras todas las noches aqui y no te resistiras a tu castigo, a cambio prometo no golpearte tanto - sonrie - si no cumples entonces tu hermano pagara la condena en tu lugar - vuelve a besarme, pero esta vez con delicadeza, casi como si temiera que fuera a romperme. Luego deposita un beso tras mi oido y desde alli me susurra - Recuerdalo siempre, no eres nada mas que una desgracia, no eres nadie, a nadie le importas, todos estarian mejor si nunca hubieses existido - suspira - soy la unica persona que te tiene algo de aprecio, por eso te estoy ayudando a pagar los daños que has hecho, y por eso me debes muchisimo mas que a cualquiera, por eso haras todo lo que diga sin rechistar. Hoy has saldado cuentas con Dante, mañana sera por su hijo, y cuando ya no le debas nada a ellos seguiras siendo un instrumento para darme placer hasta que me canse de ti, me lo debes.

Se levanto y se fue, pero el peso de su condena siguio alli; y cual soplo de aire helado, apago la pequeña llama de la esperanza. No era tonto, siempre supe que su discurso fue un intento por manipularme, y no lo logro, sin embargo implicar a Al fue suficiente para mantenerme callado y a su merced. Me hizo abrir los ojos ante el daño que hacia mi mera existencia y eso hizo que me desesperara, que me sintiera vacio.

Ese dia fue el primero en el que desee no existir.

Ese dia mi alma se rompio. No volvi a mirar a la vida a la cara, ni con la misma expresion. El siempre estuvo ahi atormentandome, recordandome que no era mas que un muñeco roto; que era una marioneta y él el titiretero que sujetaba las cadenas que coloco poco a poco, pero no muy despacio, para sujetar mi voluntad. El miedo, la desesperacion, el dolor, la decepcion, el asco, la impotencia... todo volvia con tan solo una mirada; aunque en realidad nunca se iban, estaban presentes en todo momento, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para derrumbarme.

No paso mucho antes de que eso ocurriera.

Cuando mi conciencia me daba una tregua el demonio aparecia y le ordenaba continuar el ataque. Y cuando considero que esta no cumplia con sus espectativas, se hizo cargo de la situacion el mismo.

Nuevas marcas, mismo miedo, mas dolor, mas desesperacion... Reforzo las cadenas a diario, dedico dos años a volverme un esclavo, su juguete; me envio al mas oscuro de los abismos sin remordimiento alguno...

Ese dia, dos años despues, decidi que esa seria la ultima vez que me tomaria.

Ese dia, dos años despues, decidi que el siguiente seria mi ultimo amanecer.

* * *

**Se supone que esto es apenas un prólogo, lo escribí hace unos años con la idea de continuarlo en algún momento y publicarlo, pero nunca me puse y dudo que vaya a hacerlo. Es, a pesar de su vejez, mi primer y unico fic hasta el momento, así que agradeceria que me hagan criticas en cuanto a la narración. En fin, gracias por dedicarle tu tiempo al producto de mi morbosa imaginación :D**


End file.
